The present invention relates to an electric switch, in particular a rocker or toggle switch.
Rocker switches which are made use of in motor vehicles, in particular in steering wheels, are in most cases subject to severe limitations as to installation space. A flat design of rocker switches is possible when micro-switching members or snap disks are used which can be directly actuated by a rocking movement of an actuating part. These components, however, are comparatively expensive, so that such rocker switches can not be produced at low cost.
Other rocker switch concepts are also known, which allow the use of lower-cost switching mats. In DE 102 06 777 A1, for example, a generic switch having a swivel-mounted switch rocker is shown. Starting from its neutral position, the switch rocker is adapted to be swiveled, with respect to the neutral position, to opposite functional positions in which one or more respective electric switch members are actuated by the switch rocker. The “oblique” actuation of the switch members provided for in this concept is, however, accompanied by a considerable loss of haptics.